User talk:Godrarea
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Godrarea! Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 03:40, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, however, don't use the term ultimate and divine when describing them, and you'll be fine. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:08, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello! When you leave a message, can you leave your signature? Becasue it kinda' gets mixed up. Like what just happened. To my message, and I didn't want Perchan to be confused. :P ''The Slave~'' [[Message Wall:The Maid Princess Lucy|'' ~ talk ]] 20:17, November 13, 2014 (UTC) How about you just make them summon beasts, then? It doesn't have to be a unique magic. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh no, I did. If you want to make them again, how about you just make a Subspecies Magic of Summoning Magic. Just say "Datum Magic is a Subspecies Magic of Summoning Magic. And yeah, as long as it's a subspecies you'll be fine, if not I'll step in. '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:15, November 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Phoenix Slayer Varient Sorry but the rules require it to be a element. Void isn't, we go by the 5 traditional elements and everything like acid, lava and solar are fusions of those elements. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:40, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Anyone can manipulate their magical energy, so it isn't exclusive to them. How about they just gain more power if the user focuses, and they can manipulate their energy slightly better than others? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:09, November 19, 2014 (UTC) You can make it now. Anyway, just call it Datum Magic, and state in the trivia that I gave you permission. --Datum Magic | データムマジック Dētamu Majikku -- Datum magic is supposedly a magic that predates Lost Magic although this is ultimately unconfirmable. Datum magic is an innate magic, this means if you are not born with it it CANNOT be learned. This magic is generally rare. There are many requirements to be born with this magic. Although it is technically one magic; depending on the way you manipulate your body will decide on what the magic actually does. Because of this, users have adapted to their own styles of the magic. Unless you study a style of a previous user the odds are that you magic style will be different from others. Just add it an infobox, which is Template:Magic Article and a property template. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:44, November 21, 2014 (UTC)